


"Three Dollars For A Lousy Bag Of Peanuts!"

by BradyGirl_12



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Airplanes, Canon Het Relationship, Challenge Response, Claims Table, Established Relationship, F/M, Het, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a commercial flight, Diana and Steve run into trouble.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	"Three Dollars For A Lousy Bag Of Peanuts!"

**Author's Note:**

> Claim: For the [DCU_Freeforall](http://dcu_freeforall.livejournal.com) Challenge [(Diana/Steve)](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/355507.html)  
> Prompt: T 3; P 65: Jet  
> Prompt Count: (11/15)  
> Original LJ Date Of Completion: August 21, 2009  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: October 2, 2009  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 1154  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Diana’s costume: think what Lynda Carter wore for formal occasions on the TV show. ;)

Steve took a good look into the cockpit as the blond flight attendant smiled at him. He was wearing his uniform so was identified as a member of the pilot fraternity.

Diana was already walking down the aisle, heads turning as the passengers realized that Wonder Woman was coming onto the plane.

The pilot and co-pilot nodded to Steve, their eyes widening slightly as they noticed the Amazon striding down the aisle, her star-spangled cape swirling around her.

Steve hurried to catch up. They passed through the first-class section and into coach.

At Row 16, Diana lifted her bag and stored it in the overhead compartment, Steve doing the same with his bag.

“Window seat, Angel?”

“Thank you, my darling.”

Diana lifted her long skirt, the white stars on the field of blue twinkling in the sunlight streaming in through the small oval window. The rest of her costume was her usual one of red-and-yellow bodice, tiara, and boots.

People were staring, smiling, and talking on their cellphones about who they were sharing a plane with.

Diana sat in the window seat, Steve right next to her. He fished around for his seatbelt.

The seat next to him was empty, but the plane was rapidly filling up. Chances were good that it wouldn’t remain empty for long.

_Please don’t let it be someone with a crying baby._

He tried to get comfortable, but long-legged people were at a disadvantage. Hell, _short-legged_ people had a problem getting comfy in these cramped seats.

Diana was shifting around, her statuesque proportions giving her trouble, too. She met Steve’s eyes and laughed. Steve grinned and squeezed her hand, resting his head against the seat. He’d put his cap in the overhead bin.

Passengers continued to file by, eyes widening whenever they saw Diana. Steve wondered which one would finally stop.

A motherly woman of about sixty stopped. “Ah, this is my seat. Oh, my! Wonder Woman and Major Trevor!”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Shaking her graying head, the woman started to lift a heavy bag into the overhead and Steve sprang up.

“I’ll do that, ma’am.”

“Thank you, young man. It’s good to see such gallantry still exists.”

Steve smiled and stowed the bag into the bin, sitting down again. The woman took her seat, holding out her hand.

“Ellie Travis.”

“Hello, Ms. Travis.”

Steve shook her hand and Diana reached around to do the same.

“Ellie, please.”

“Okay, Ellie. And it’s Steve.”

Ellie smiled. She was plump, her brown hair neatly coiffed and streaked with silver, her blouse made of silk and patterned with red and pink flowers, her pants a deep burgundy. She fingered a gold necklace with a pearl teardrop, a diamond ring winking in the sunlight, a companion to her plain gold wedding band.

“Wait’ll I tell my kids I was in the same row as you two!”

Diana and Steve smiled.

& & & & & &

“…we loved it on Prince Edward Island. Beautiful, beautiful place. Loveliest province in Canada,” Ellie smiled.

“Yes, I know. My dad’s mom came from the Island. We visited the place when my sis and I were still in grade school,” Steve said.

“Oh, that’s wonderful! We saw the Anne of Green Gables house.”

“My sister loved that book.”

Diana smiled. “I have read that book, too. Lovely descriptions. Anne had a wonderful imagination and a good heart.”

“Oh, yes. I especially like the scene when Anne is brought home for the first time by Matthew and she chatters on. Such wonderful imagery!”

The beverage cart came by. “Would you care for something to drink?” asked the flight attendant.

“Yes, Diet Coke,” Ellie said.

“Same for me,” Steve said.

“That sounds delightful,” Diana smiled.

The attendant passed out the cups of soda and moved on.

“Can you believe that in addition to doubling and tripling ticket prices they charge us now for tiny packets of barely-edible food. Three dollars for a lousy bag of peanuts! A _miniature_ bag!” Ellie sipped her soda.

“Awful,” Steve agreed.

He was ambivalent about flying coach. Part of him wanted to be in the roomier first class, but another part felt guilty about it. He despised money as the demarcation between first class and coach. Everyone should be treated like first-class passengers.

He tried to stretch his legs, Diana resting a hand on his knee. They exchanged a smile, just before the passenger in front of Steve tilted his seat back.

& & & & & &

Ellie walked to the back of the plane to the bathroom. Steve was reading and Diana’s eyes were closed as she dozed.

Ellie was just emerging from the bathroom when a man popped out of thin air, carrying a machine gun and draped with bandoliers of ammunition.

“Wha…!”

Ellie stared at him, then hurried back to her seat, whispering, “Wonder Woman! Major Trevor! There’s a hijacker on board!”

Steve and Diana leaped up as the hijacker emerged from the back of the plane.

“Where the hell did he come from?” Steve muttered.

Ellie slid into an empty seat a few rows away as the hijacker started yelling. Wonder Woman twirled her Golden Lasso and roped her man, leaping over the next row into the aisle.

Steve heard shouts from the cockpit and ran forward, he and a flight attendant opening the door.

Another hijacker snarled, “You’ve doomed this plane!” and hit both pilots hard with his gun.

Steve grappled with him as passengers screamed, two men from first class jumping up and rushing forward, Steve wrestling away the gun as he threw the hijacker toward the passengers, who grabbed him.

Wonder Woman came forward and the passengers handed over their prisoner.

Suddenly the jet took a nosedive.

Short-lived relief turned to screams as Steve pulled one of the unconscious pilots out of his chair and prayed a commercial jet’s controls weren’t too different from a fighter plane’s.

“Please remain calm, ladies and gentlemen,” Diana said. “Major Trevor is the finest pilot in the world, his closest equals Hal Jordan and Batman and Robin.”

Despite his concentration, Steve smiled. _Pretty good company to keep._

Diana’s soothing words calmed the passengers to some degree as Steve struggled to pull them out of the nosedive.

Suddenly, he was able to bank the jet back on course. Cheers erupted behind him, and Diana came into the cockpit, resting her hands on Steve’s shoulders.

“A fine job, Beloved.”

“Thanks, Angel.” She gently massaged his shoulders. “Also, thanks for the vote of confidence.”

“I had no doubt that you would succeed, my love.”

Steve smiled. “How did the hijackers get on board?”

“I suspect Ares’ hand in this.”

“Ah, yes. Not surprising.”

“Sad to say, I agree.”

Diana leaned down and whispered, “Flyboys make me…aroused.”

“Fly _boys?_ Should I speak to Hal?”

Diana laughed, a wonderful silvery sound as Steve piloted a jet full of relieved and grateful passengers to a safe destination.


End file.
